


Wake

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphys's Lab, Amnesia, But not for a little bit, Gen, Sans and reader do get to do romance-y things, Sans takes off his jacket, True Lab, bear with me, believe it or not, nudity (but it isn't described like in detail lol), ooc sans tbh, reader has amnesia, tags will change, that's about the worst of it (for now), this IS actually about your relationship with sans, will work on that, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been in cryosleep for who knows how long. Sans discovers you, by mistake. You remember something, by mistake.</p><p>Reader has amnesia and no defined gender. This fic was inspired by another that I read a million years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, I'm a piece of garbage. Enjoy this, you sinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole thing on a five-hour car ride home from vacation. And I did it on a phone, so sorry about the content and any errors.
> 
> It gets good after the "---" so just have patience with me and I hope you enjoy Wake :)

Pain.

That was the first thing you felt. The clean, sharp feeling of hurt twisting around inside you, seizing your body and rendering it no longer in your control. You might have screamed. You might have even blacked out. You're still not really sure what happened in those first few moments. All you know is that you were in pain and didn't know anything other than this agony as you writhed around in your place.

So, so much pain.

After the initial shock started to wear off, your lungs finally kicked in. You began coughing away. You hacked and you wheezed and you tried with all your might to dispel the stale oxygen in your body. That really hurt, too. After a few solid minutes of this, your body finally seemed satisfied with itself and you were able to gulp in your very first breath of fresh air in years.

Everything, at first, was too much. You're pretty sure you fell quite promptly back into unconsciousness after your coughing fit. You don't really remember.

The next thing you were sure wasn't just your mind playing tricks on you, was a pair of bright, white eyes staring over you. They were surrounded by black sclera and tapered off into worried lines. The face was pale, nonhuman, but at the same time very much indeed human-like. The mouth was grinning.

The head came into blurry view as the figure leaned closer, peering down at you. The eyes revealed a troubled look, although the ghostly smile on its face claimed otherwise.

"Where am I?" you tried to say. It came out more of a grinding squeak, however, followed by more ragged coughing. You gave up trying to form coherent sentences. It was easier to lie back and rest. You watched idly by as the face above you disappeared and you were once again left to yourself.

At least sleeping didn't remind you of pain.

\---

When you came to _this_ time, you were alone. Your eyes were open at last and you could peer up at the tiled ceiling without wincing. Feeling began flooding back to your head and with a rush, you remembered your limbs. You opened and closed your hands; you clenched and unclenched your toes. You gave a testing bend to an elbow and grimaced when it connected to a wall.

That was strange. You don't remember seeing any walls.

Without realizing it, your eyes had closed again. You forced them open and gave another look around, this time taking note of the things in your peripheral. Indeed, there were four, short walls surrounding your body, closing it into one space. Pressing your arms and legs against the sides confirmed this.

Were you scared? Not necessarily. You didn't seem to be in any particular danger at the moment and you certainly didn't know much of anything other than your current situation. You counted to three and sat up, wincing at having used muscles you hadn't moved in a very, very long time.

Ah, but you could see so much more from up here! Granted, your vision was still a little blurry and you weren't quite sure where one bit of your surroundings ended and the next bit began. But it was vision nonetheless and you were eager to explore.

Goosebumps rose on your arms as you shakily clambered out of your little "box." Gosh, it was freezing! You were all skin and absolutely drenched with water, so it was no wonder you were cold. But still! Wrapping your hands around your shoulders, you lifted off from your perch on the edge of the wall and sank quite suddenly onto the floor. Your legs were still very weak, it seemed. The floor was tiled too, like the ceiling, but it was grimy and dark, like no one had bothered to clean it. It seemed no one had been here for a very long time.

You must have sat on that floor for not much longer than a few minutes, because the next thing you knew there were voices and footsteps sounding up the hall towards you. Now you felt panic. You didn't recognize those voices.

"I'm telling you, I didn't touch anything. Just like you said not to! It just...opened. Right as I walked by, I swear."

"I believe you, I think. B-but why would it open like that? Machines d-don't just open."

When the figures came into view, you were halfway in the other direction by now, crawling along the floor and starting to shiver violently. One of the voices gave a shout upon seeing you, and the other dashed over immediately. Cripes, they were onto your escape plan!

"Lemme go," you tried, but you were weak and wet and still extremely cold. You let the hands grab onto and pull you back, into the light of the lamp above you.

"Oh dear," one of the voices said, standing in front of your helpless body once it was deposited at their feet.

"Yup," replied the other, who was also staring at you, their hands stuffed deep into their pockets.

"T-that's not...?" went the first.

"That is," replied the other.

"Oh."

"Yup."

Pause.

"Well...what now?"

You had a feeling you were going to be there for a very long time. Unless, of course, you did something about it. Your situation was not going to get any better with you just sitting here, squinting at these distrustful strangers. With a mental sigh, you decided to take matters into your own hands and spoke up.

"Excuse me," you whispered, the words grating in your tender throat. Gosh, that smarted.

The figure on the left gasped and a hand flew to their mouth.

"You can talk?" they whispered.

 _Why wouldn't I_? you thought bitterly. But this wasn't the time for debating the finer limits of your capabilities. "Who...are you?" Each word caught and dragged in your throat like a thorn snagged on a piece of cloth. It positively shredded your voice.

One of the figures glanced at the other. "Oh, my. This is rather...rather awkward. Um, well, I-I'm Doctor Alphys. H-ha, I never thought I'd be saying that to someone like..." She trailed off and cleared her throat. "Um, and this is my good friend, Sans."

"H'lo," said Sans. "I'm a skeleton."

Ah, there, see? You _knew_ that face was familiar. At least, anyways, in one of those eerie familiars one receives upon seeing the face of someone they thought was their close friend but turned out to be someone completely different. It was comforting to know you weren't the only human here (dead or alive, that is).

At least these...monsters (for lack of better term) had the decency to introduce themselves. You began to do the same, but paused when you realized that you really didn't know who you were.

Like, at all.

"I'm..." you tried, gesturing helplessly. "...Don't know." Huh. That felt weird to admit.

"...Don't know what?" asked Alphys, who clicked her talons together nervously.

You gestured again. "Who I am."

You literally had no recollection whatsoever of who the heck you were or what the heck you did before waking up. Were you always in that box? Did you used to _be_ somebody before that? Did you have family, friends, anyone who cared about you at all? What was this place? And why were you so weak, and hurt, and above all, _cold_?

"I'm freezing," you managed at last, trembling for unintentional added effect.

"Nice to meetcha, Freezing," said Sans with a wink. "Welcome to the land of the living. How can we help you today?"

"For goodness' sakes, Sans," Alphys muttered, bending down to go eye-level with you. "I-I'm sorry about Sans. He likes jokes."

The skeleton shrugged as he, too, kneeled down to your level. "Yeah, but I'm also pretty friendly. Here, take my jacket for now. We'll have ya warmed up in no time."

And true to his word, the skeleton actually started taking off his jacket once he finished talking. You don't know why you felt so surprised about that. You knew you didn't necessarily trust these strangers, but if you stopped to think about it, most people are pretty polite, even to those they don't know anything about. Of course they weren't going to let you suffer there on the chilling floor, with no clue as to where or who you were. They were going to help you out. You were going to be okay.

"Thanks," you whispered, trying not the flinch as the skeletal hands of Sans wrapped the jacket around you. Your voice still really hurt, and you were still really confused about all this, but at least you weren't going to die of hypothermia anymore.

You forced yourself to relax. These monsters were here to help. No one was going to hurt you.

The next few minutes transpired with a rather great deal of trouble. First of all, your legs didn't really work. They kept flopping and sliding around on the slick, ceramic floor. Your arms weren't strong enough to hold onto either the monsters or the wall, so they ended up half-carrying, half-dragging you down the hallway and into the elevator. Alphys took your head, and Sans carried your legs. You mewled (a little pathetically, you might add) each time they bumped you against a wall or hit you on a countertop, Alphys hissing apologies and Sans shrugging it off with a 'sorry, can't help it' smile. You managed to make it up a floor in relatively good shape, albeit a little battered and humiliated at your helplessness. But in one piece nonetheless, they dumped you into a spare bed and conversed tersely with each other while you fought to keep your eyes open.

You were still very much in pain and being carried through this strange place didn't help. Just talking with Sans and Alphys had utterly exhausted you. Your limbs hurt where the monsters had gripped you, your chest ached from how much air you had pushed out of your lungs today, and above all your heart (even your stupid heart!) felt weak at having pumped harder than it had ever had to in years. Of course you were going to be tired.

Of course you were going to black out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A human! Fell out of a fridge?! What?!?!?!"
> 
> -
> 
> Who knows where this will go I sure dont
> 
> Hope you like it, I doubt I'm going to finish this, sorry!


End file.
